Sun for the Whole Family
by Machlassie
Summary: From their point of view they see a cloudless sky of a bright sunny future, but through Makarov's eyes all he could see were bills upon bills that showed no signs of being lifted. While the old man still has any hair left, Laxus decides it's high time to take a family vacation; forget about the stress of the guild for a while and enjoy themselves... Easier said than done...
1. Chapter I: Cute Back and Relax

**Sun for the Whole Family**

**Chapter I: Cute Back and Relax**

**A/N: My first attempt at writing a Fairy Tail (or even an anime) fanfiction! I fell in love with Fairy Tail after watching it on Netflix and I especially became OBSESSED with my Mirajane! So I had to pair her up with the smexiest member of the team which, other than Gray, had to be Laxus. I'm so glad other people agree with this pairing as much as I do! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Laxus didn't see why "Team Natsu" couldn't do it. He had just returned to Magnolia, his pockets sagging from the weight of his reward money, after completing his S-Class mission of subduing some runaway fugitives. He didn't leave any chaos in his wake as he apprehended them nor did he have to spend a single jewel of his reward repairing any broken property. It was a wonder to him how pinky ever afforded to take care of that cat of his with his fifty jewel allowance. Then again, they did spend an awful lot of time at the guild, so it was likely they mooched off of Mirajane's kindness; stuffing themselves off of free food and drink.

It was a surprise to him how the lovely barmaid kept her patience when she spent nearly every hour of every day tending to those hooligans' needs. Rushing back and forth between her guests, while at the same time keeping the dirty dishes to a minimum and occasionally being the victim of stray items and magic powers being tossed this way and that, Mira was definitely the "Super-Mom" of Fairy Tail as she kept that loving smile on her lips all throughout the day.

After unlocking the bolt on his front door and entering the darkened room he referred to as home, Laxus dropped his satchel by the entrance before making his way up the stairwell. Familiar with the arrangement of his home, Laxus had no need for the light as he maneuvered his way past the bathroom and the guest room before finally reaching his bedroom. Before pushing the door open, he pressed his ear against it and after a few seconds of doing so, a rare smile formed on his lips. Gently, so that the hinges wouldn't even squeak, he pushed open the door and peered in. The sight that greeted him made him release a gentle scoff.

After all the work that came with being Fairy Tail's barmaid, it was nice to see that Mirajane never forgot to reward herself with a good night's worth of rest. Laxus marveled at the way she slept so peacefully in his bed, snuggled in between the sheets while her arms and a single leg were draped around a body pillow that well took up half of the bed. The way she snuggled with that thing would make any lover of hers envious of the cotton bag.

After tossing his infamous overcoat onto the bedpost, he whipped off his dusty button-up and settled down on the edge of the bed where he got to work removing the rest of his clothes. Now down to what Gray paraded in when at the guild, he looked over his shoulder at the She-Devil who lay with her back facing him, and took note of the purple dress shirt that donned her body. Unless she was into buying clothes that were six sizes too big, that was undoubtedly his. Oddly enough though, to see his shirt on her petite body sent a wave of arousal over him. He saw the shirt as a label, one that read "Laxus'; don't touch."

With Mira and that damn body pillow taking up a good portion of the bed, Laxus was forced to squeeze in behind the platinum haired beauty – not that he minded – and placed a large hand on her shoulder, gently massaging the soft skin beneath the silk fabric. When this failed to wake her, he trailed his hands down her shoulder blades, over the small of her back, until at last he was at the bottom hem of her shirt. With devious intentions, he reached underneath her makeshift nightgown and felt for the soft flesh of her rear.

When one of those soft cheeks rested on his fingertips, he gathered a smidgeon of magical energy into his digits to give her a gentle zap. Though harmless, the jolt held just enough power to startle the demon awake. With cerulean eyes wide open, she adjusted her eyes to the darkness and allowed herself to slow her breathing down from the sudden feeling she had just experienced and readjust to her surroundings.

She was still on her – or Laxus' – bed, the body pillow still beside her, but why was her body tending to lean to one side of the mattress? And for that matter, why did she feel as if she was backed up against a brick wall? A warm, fleshy, and sweaty brick wall to be exact. With her left hand, she reached around herself and grabbed the hand that intruded in on her personal space. Said hand intertwined its fingers with hers and before she was allowed to speak, a deep voice whispered into her ear, "Scoot."

"Hm?" Failing to understand what he meant, the barmaid sat up and finally got the chance to look at the Dragonslayer after his two-week absence. He looked back up at her with his usual glum face; furrowed brows and grumpy frown settled neatly into place despite having just seconds ago lecherously zapped her lace-clad rear.

"I said scoot over," he specified as she continued to study him through the darkness.

He could see those plump lips of hers form a cute pout as she said in her equally cute voice, "Now is that the way you're going to greet me after all this time?"

She could hear him give a low growl before she was pushed back onto the mattress and found herself looking up at the golden eyes of Laxus Dreyar as he hovered over her. The moonlight that made its way into the room highlighted his features and Mirajane could now very clearly see that handsome, albeit grumpy, face she was used to. Though his lips were set in a frown, she could see his unspoken emotions in his eyes which sent her spine tingling.

With her trapped beneath him, Laxus, in turn, studied the beauty, instinctively running a finger beneath her chin, before leaning down and planting a hot kiss to her lips. In the few seconds that their mouths were connected, his senses went to work; tasting the strawberry lip balm she had worn before retiring for the night, smelling the baby fresh scent of powder along her skin, and listening to her breath grow ragged as their lips wrestled for dominance.

As if he wasn't caught up in one of the best kisses of his life just a few seconds ago, Laxus, with a straight face, pulled away and asked blandly, "Satisfied now?"

His answer produced an adorable giggle which caused the scrooge above to grumble as he tried to hide the blush that was threatening to stain his cheeks. She had a habit of getting her way and although he would love to, just once, prove to her that a cute pout wasn't going to always be her ticket to getting everything she wanted, he couldn't deny that he loved seeing that smile of hers. "Alright," he grumbled, "You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn."

Expecting some bodice-ripping action, Mirajane instead watched as he gripped her body pillow and fling it halfway across the room where it landed with a soft thud. She quirked a slender eyebrow at him as he settled down in the now vacant spot beside her and shut his eyes. Her tongue was itching to question him about why he was currently avoiding sex, but she didn't want to sound desperate so decided against it as she got comfortable by his side; resting her head along his pectorals as her fingers traced his revealed abdomen. Admittedly, she desired his touch, but there were some things she wouldn't force on him – copulating being one of them. Then, knowing that one of Laxus' many heightened senses could detect a disturbance in her, she decided to keep her mind distracted by starting some idle chitchat.

"How'd the mission go," she enquired quietly, her delicate palm running over his guild insignia.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he responded gruffly, suddenly finding his left hand tangled in her platinum locks as he pulled her closer to him. He got a good whiff of her blossom-scented shampoo which he found himself growing addicted to as he fought the urge to go burying his nose into her scalp.

She hummed in acknowledgement before whispering, "I missed you."

At this, Laxus, who could normally play it cool and respond with a huff, scoff, or the like, knew little of how to respond when caught in a sincere and honest romantic moment, so uncomfortably gazed down at Mira, hoping she could hear the unspoken words that were caught in his throat. However, by the way she absent-mindedly traced his body he could sense that there was more on her mind than she was letting on. Reaching around her until his hand rested on her rear, he gave one of those soft cheeks a squeeze before asking deviously, "The nights too lonely without me?"

Feeling as if she had just been caught red-handed, the barmaid dug her face deeper into his skin as she attempted to hide her blush. "What's that supposed to mean," her muffled voice asked.

Turning his body so their chests were pressed against each other, Laxus raised her chin so they were staring one another in the eye. He pressed his forehead against hers as he stole a kiss here and there from her. "I would love nothing more than to tear that shirt off of you right now," his voice said hotly, his hands becoming more aggressive in their groping, making Mira wonder if she liked the roughness or not. "But that's why we have all tomorrow morning…"

Unable to find the correct words to respond as her mind was too indulged in his touches and kisses, she simply gave a nod before being pulled into his arms. Gradually, his rough groping came to a halt as his hands came to a rest on her back and head. Now as she was being stroked, she heard his baritone voice whisper sincerely into her ear, "Right now, I just want to hold you..."

His sweet words were so rare it left Mira near speechless and she had to steal a second glance at him to assure herself she wasn't speaking to an alien. She spotted the pink staining his masculine face and found herself unable to hold back the smile that forced its way onto her lips. "Oh Laxus…" She pulled herself up to meet him and gave him a loving peck to the lips, further darkening the color on his cheeks. To prevent any further embarrassment for him, she sunk back into his chest, light giggles escaping her throat as she took cover beneath the blankets.

Oh the things Laxus would say if he didn't love her…

Enjoying the feel of her small, but voluptuous body against his, Laxus, seeing as how Mira was no longer was in need of a pillow, grabbed the one she had recently been using and tucked it under his own head. Her aroma still clung to it which would later act as the factor that contributed to the good dreams he would later have that night.

Since her rude awakening from her returning boyfriend, Mirajane had felt wide awake. But now as she listened to Laxus' breathing slow as he drifted to sleep, she began to feel her own eyelids grow heavy on her. No surprise there. After all, being the master's right hand in a guild full of nut jobs was definitely tiring, but the way she saw it, she was just cleaning up after her many younger siblings. As exhausting as it was, the reward was well worth it especially if she got to spend the rest of her day snuggled up against her Dragonslayer.

Breathing a gentle sigh she shut her eyes, readying herself for a peaceful night full of dreams. He was right, she thought; leave the fun for the morning…

But just as those words echoed in her mind, her eyes shot open. What was she thinking!? She had work tomorrow!

**A/N: Uh, yeah...I just had this cute idea in my noggin that I couldn't resist writing down. I did intend for this to be a oneshot, but I started getting other ideas and soon this oneshot kept getting bigger and bigger so I had to split it. And now a whole story's coming out of it! So expect more family FLUFF to be served!**


	2. Chapter II: Just for Funds

**Chapter II: Just for Funds**

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I'm going to tell all of you right now that I'm practically writing Mavis blind. I have yet to get to any part in the manga/anime featuring her as the focal point so I know little about her personality other than the fact that she does behave childishly and recklessly. But I felt like her character would fit the position I had for the story so I threw her in. (We'll see if this is a bad idea or not.) And even if I butchered Mavis' character, I do hope you'll continue to support this story. In return I'll do some studying up on her to perfect her personality.**

Who would have thought the guild would be in such disarray with the absence of one platinum haired barmaid. At first it started with Natsu and Happy, their stomachs a-rumbling as they waited for Mira's infamous hash brown and egg quiche to be served. When they waited for over half an hour, they began to moan and groan which led to some smart remarks from the half-naked Gray. As always, their simple bickering escalated into a full blown tussle which would later involve the other members of the guild, who too, were starving. Though fights like these were common in Fairy Tail, Makarov, who watched from his spot on the bar felt as if there was more aggression, as if the fools were trying to take their minds off their empty stomachs by pummeling each other with chairs, magic, and one another's bodies.

Just when he took what would be the fourth mug to the face, the guild's doors swung open and in walked his savior, his anchor weighing him down to sanity.

"Good morning Master," Mirajane greeted with a cheery voice as she entered the guild, Laxus trailing right behind her, "Sorry I'm late." Of course, with the raucous going on, hardly a soul noticed the two as they made their way in, the inanimate items flying through the sky missing them by just a hair. Like a practiced act, she made her way to her designated spot behind the bar and tied on her apron while she began preparing breakfast. "Sure is a lively morning," she called over her shoulder to Makarov as she began breaking the eggs.

Makarov nodded to her comment as he began calculating the damage repairs he would have to make. He winced as he heard another pillar crack as Natsu, (or was it Gajeel?) crashed into it. That would be another 50,000 jewel to add to the still growing bill. He groaned out loud which caught the attention of the blonde who had just decided to settle down across from him.

"Something wrong, Gramps," he asked, watching the chaos unfold around them.

"It's nothing Laxus," the old man sighed, pushing aside any unwanted thoughts to speak to his grandson. The young man appeared fresher today, alive and rejuvenated. Granted, he still wore that glum look on his face, but his golden eyes shined bright. "You seem chipper today, Laxus," Makarov stated, "I take it your mission went well?"

"Meh…" He mumbled back indifferently as his eyes strayed to the barmaid who was busily working at some oranges. He couldn't help but take note of the form fitting dress that donned her body. It was definitely different from the maroon dress he was accustomed to seeing her in, but the rest of the guild didn't seem to notice which was fine with him. Continuing to let his eyes follow those sinful curves of her rear and waist, he couldn't help but be reminded of their rather…lively morning.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Mira, who after their shower together decided she was too sore to move, allowed Laxus to dress her. He had picked out a short qipao-style dress, adorned with roses to throw on her, but just as he had been slipping the dress over her, he heard her chuckle as she asked teasingly, "Don't you normally put the smallclothes on first before anything else?"

Granted, he would rather have her in her birthday suit, but to imagine all those idiots at the guild ogling her – he only had so much time in the day to give all of them a beating that would put them in an amnesiac coma. Grumbling, he headed over to their dresser and pulled open the bottom-most drawer which was nearly overflowing with undergarments of all kinds; silk, see-through, lace, you name it, she had it. Believe it or not, he was a stickler when it came to clothes and everything, yes, even the undies beneath, had to coordinate.

Mira, who was conscious of this perfectionist side to him, watched as he dug through the drawer, probably in search of something red to match the roses on the dress, and decided to pluck his strings. With legs swinging off the side of the bed she said, "How about the blue one in your hand there?"

Casting a quick glance at the panty held in his right hand, he shook his head, tossing it back into the drawer as he continued his search, oblivious to her intentions. "No?" She continued, "Well how about some orange ones? Or, I was thinking maybe the leopard ones – y'know the ones that match that shirt of yours." After a few more horrid suggestions from the still nude model settled upon his bed, Laxus, by now, had caught on.

"Woman," he threatened, "keep this up and you'll be wearing my handprint on that pretty little rear of yours." Granted, the suggestions stopped long enough for him to find a lacy, deep red thong, but her giggles never once ceased even as he slid them up her legs. Looking up at her from his kneeling position, he wondered how many men would die to be in the position he was in. He passed a small smirk up towards her before kissing the top of her left thigh. "You sure can be a pain in the ass when you want to be."

"I'm sorry Laxus," she replied with a soft smile on her lips, his lips tickling her, "But you're so fun to tease."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Now hurry up and slip the dress on. Or do you want them to wonder why you're running three hours late?"

When the outfit was finally on her, Laxus slipped some white heels on her slender feet. He took a step back to marvel at the beauty that was his girlfriend. She looked like she was ready for a photo shoot rather than a day at work but that's what she gets for letting him dress her. After his eyes finished traveling up her body, they fell on her face where he frowned.

Mirajane caught sight of the frown and cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her, but instead gently grabbed at her fringe which was covering her forehead and, just like how she normally did it, he tied it up. "There…" Satisfied, he straightened himself and began heading towards the door. "Let's go or the idiots will start to wonder."

When he didn't hear her following after him, he looked back over his shoulder at her. She had an innocent smile on her lips as she asked, "Actually, I was wondering if you could carry me to work today."

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Gazing at her now as she hustled to and fro, he scoffed. Her legs seemed to be working just fine now, weren't they? Unaware of how long he had been ogling her, he was startled back into reality by a platinum blonde little girl who had just, it seemed, magically appeared at the empty stool bar beside him. "Rubbernecking at Mira again I see." The mischievous voice said.

"M-Mavis," Makarov and Laxus both called out at once. "What are you doing here?"

Resting her head on the counter, the spirit watched Mirajane cook as she said, "It was getting so boring on the island." She had to exaggerate by suppressing a yawn. "You guys are so much more fun to be around." She motioned to the destruction surrounding them.

Although the excuse wasn't exactly the best one they've heard coming from the first master, the two men found the answer acceptable as her appearance was becoming more and more common within the guild ever since the Grand Magic Games. One second she was gone and the next she was settled right beside you, joining in on the laughs and chaos that was Fairy Tail. In all honesty, Laxus thought the guild felt evermore complete with her laughter mixed in with the noise, but he wasn't going to confess that anytime soon.

"Hmph," Makarov couldn't help but mutter, shifting his attention back to the rambunctious brats, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one paying for the damage…"

As Mavis passed him a goofy grin, Laxus noted the fatigue that coated his words. Dark bags, evidence of his lack of sleep, hung heavily beneath his eyes and it seemed his wrinkles had increased within the two weeks he had been away on mission. It seemed that whether you were a wizard or not, the passage of time would always affect you.

As if conscious of the concerned glance being passed his way, Makarov abruptly dismissed himself from their company. "Look at the time," he called out, feigning ecstasy, "Better get back to filing those reports, huh?"

With sharp golden eyes set on him the entire way, Makarov ascended the stairs to the second floor before disappearing from view behind one of the doors. When he was comfortably safe from the eyes of his grandson, the master breathed a sigh of relief before plopping down on the floor, rubbing his aching head with his palm. It was foolish to try to hide anything from Laxus especially now that he was Mr. I-care-about-my-family.

He enjoyed being the focus of Laxus' concern, but at the same time he felt as if it shouldn't be the young lad's responsibility to worry about him. Since the Dragonslayer matured, he wanted the boy to catch up on the fun he had missed out on. And, though Laxus had tried to hide it from him at first, it seemed being with Mirajane was the key to bringing the most smiles out of him. Avoid stressing him out, Makarov had decided, and let him enjoy his newfound relationship with his cute pin-up girl.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

It seemed Laxus wasn't the only one who had detected Makarov's weary demeanor. Mira had too watched the master head to his office and with a frown on her delicate features she whispered, "He's been awfully tired as of late, don't you think?"

"So you noticed too, huh," Laxus responded, turning his head away from the second floor back to her. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she held a platter of food on her palm. "What's on your mind," he asked, instinctively reaching for her free hand. Whenever they were in the comfort of their house, should they have a serious heart-to-heart moment, it was natural for Laxus to grab her hand. And although he yearned to do so now, he caught sight of the emerald green eyes watching him and immediately pulled away.

Of course it was no secret he and Mira were an item; heck it was Sorcerer Weekly's cover story for the past month and a half. Only thing was, no one dared to tease them about it for fear of releasing the demon and dragon. No "They're in looooove" coming from Happy, that was for sure. And for the highly oblivious (AKA Natsu), they were completely unaware of the relationship altogether as the two lovebirds kept their PDA to a minimum. In Mira's case it was to preserve modesty, especially since her younger siblings were always nearby. But for Laxus, his reasoning was to preserve his image; to keep the giant teddy bear within the walls of their house.

But Mavis on the other hand was unlike the other guild members. She had nothing to fear and would be more than happy to tease the new couple. Hence the mischievous smirk on her lips as she stared at Laxus, daring him to make a move. When she saw his hand retreat away, she gave a pout, crossing her arms as a child would. "You don't have to be shy around me," she said playfully, passing him a wink.

Laxus shot her a glare that although would silence most other people, only caused the young spirit to break out in giggles.

Mira, who seemed to be unaware of what was going on between the two, kept her mind on Makarov. "I've been helping him with the paperwork," she proceeded to explain to Laxus, "and I must say that this has to be the highest our debt has ever been." She said that as though she were almost proud… "But because of that, it seems the Magic Council is really getting on his case. Poor Master just can't seem to catch a break, can he," she added with a sweet smile.

It took a second for his mind to take in his words, but when they finally sunk in, he passed his girlfriend the sharpest of glares before commanding in a low voice, "Say that again."

Both Mirajane and Mavis stared back at him with confused looks on their faces. He kept his eyes set on Mira who had no idea what he meant. She scratched the top of her forehead as she passed him a pitiful smile. "Uh, say what again…?"

"Nevermind," he grumbled rising to his full height. When his full 6'5'' form was straightened out, he grabbed Mira by the hand and nearly pulling her over the counter, he said, "Just come with me." Fortunately, the platter of food she had in her hand survived as she was able to place it down on the bar before Laxus was dragging her off. Hopefully it would be enough to quell the guys' hunger at least until she came back from wherever they were going.

As Laxus dragged the oblivious barmaid out of the guild, Mavis, with a glint in her eyes, gave a smirk as she hopped off the barstool. "I have to see where this is headed," she snickered as she followed after the two lovers.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

After being led through Magnolia, the townsfolk chancing a glance at the renowned wizards of gossip, Mirajane eventually found herself in Fiore's harbor town, Hargeon. By now, Laxus had slowed his pace allowing her to catch up with his long strides and walk beside him. The salty scent of the ocean breeze blew across Mirajane's face and she let in a fresh breath of air. Up until now she didn't notice how great of a day it had been; the sun was shining, breeze was blowing, children were playing, and more importantly, she was with Laxus.

Although it was hardly one, Mirajane couldn't help but feel as if this were a date. Neither one of them were big daters, ironic considering she was the matchmaker of the guild, so every opportunity they got to be together like this, she was more than happy to refer to it as such.

"As much as I'm enjoying this walk," she said abruptly, disrupting the serenity between them, "are you going to tell me where we're going?" They had been walking for over an hour now and the suspense was beginning to get to her.

He motioned his head towards the building before them. "We're here."

Before them was a small building with a blue dome-shaped roof. The billboard sign that was nailed to it labeled it as Fiore's one-stop place to book a boat ride. Further intrigued, Mirajane followed Laxus inside where an older man was there to welcome them. "Welcome to the Pink Porpoise," he greeted cheerily, showing off his dentures, "Can I help you two with anything?"

Walking up towards the counter, Laxus took a look at the map displaying the many locations the Pink Porpoise departed to and nudged Mira who was still wondering what Laxus had up his sleeve. "Where do you think he'd like to go?" He asked as his eyes skimmed the many tropical islands listed before him.

Mira blinked in confusion. "He?"

"Gramps," Laxus clarified. "You know him better than I do."

Finally, Mira was able to put one and one together and when she got two, her eyes immediately began to sparkle as the hand holding his strengthened its grip. "Laxus…" She said sheepishly, "Are you…?" When he refused to make eye contact, a lovely smile lightened her features. "You're a good grandson, Laxus…"

Now beginning to blush, Laxus awkwardly rubbed the back of his head wishing that the old man in front of them would just disappear. "Hey," he tried to say convincingly, "this isn't just for him. We both know that if Master just drops dead from exhaustion then I'm going to be in charge of picking up after him. I'd rather spare myself from that."

He stole a glance down at his little lady and saw that her sweet smile had yet to leave her face. It didn't take a genius to tell him she wasn't convinced. Nonetheless, she decided to play along with his whole bad boy act. "So you're _not_ looking forward to the day when I get to work by your side…?" It was the role she had designated to herself since her demonic powers had weakened that fateful day two years ago. She pledged herself to be the Fairy Tail Master's right hand, and seeing as how Makarov had made it this far without going completely crazy, Laxus had to admit that she did quite a fine job.

Feeling a pinch on her rear, she looked up at the culprit who simply grumbled incoherent mutterings. Why would he want her as his personal assistant when he already had her lying naked in his bed every other night, was the thought that ran through his mind. Although he didn't voice any of it, it seemed Mira got the gist as she kissed his shoulder, her height preventing her from getting anywhere near his cheek. She didn't mind his dirty thoughts, so long as she got to tease him in turn.

"Let's get to choosing then, shall we," she digressed, returning her attention back to the map.

After much deliberation, the couple finally decided on what would be Makarov's perfect vacation spot. It was a trip to the resort island, Pegras, which was the largest island in a group of collected isles separated by only a few hours of boating. Each little island featured its own specialty; a carnival on one, gourmet on the other, a hot spring on the next, it would be a new adventure for each day of the week. Hopefully by the end of his trip, Makarov would be refreshed and prepared to take on his pile of work.

When the Pink Porpoise owner handed them their ticket, Laxus tucked it in his shirt without a second glance and tossed the necessary Jewels onto the counter, Mirajane taking note of the hefty price. It seemed an awful lot for just one ticket, not to mention that it was for an elder.

As she stared at the coins, counting them up in her head, Laxus grimaced and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Isn't this a bit much, Laxus?"

"What are you talking about," he responded, turning towards the exit of the little shop, "You seriously think I'm going to let Gramps head off to a paradise island for a week by himself and expect him to come back?" He looked over his shoulder at the platinum-haired beauty and whispered, "Besides, you need a break from work too, Mira…"

Before he could take anything back or tease her further, Mira was right beside him, her arm hooked through his. Not a word escaped her lips, but between people who love each other, sometimes words were unnecessary. Besides, the blush that stained her cheeks definitely told him what she was feeling.

Unable to hold back his smile, he whispered, "How do you think he'll react when he finds out about this?"

"You're wondering about how the Master's going to react? What about my reaction?" Her voice was glazed with lust and those big blue eyes reflected nothing but desire, causing Laxus to gulp. It took them around an hour to get here.

He feared whether he could make it that long…

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

With her eyes glued to Laxus and Mirajane as they exited the Pink Porpoise, Mavis, who was practicing her espionage from a spot on a nearby roof, sighed dreamily as she watched the lovebirds walk off. "How cute," she said dreamily. "Off on their honeymoon, I see…" Seconds after she said so, a devious sneer replaced the childish grin she wore as she declared, "I'm going too!"

**A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed. Usually when a chapter gets this long, I just want to get it over with and move on to the next one, especially when said chapter is just like an "introduction." Personally I just want to get to writing some Miraxus FLUFF. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter III: Best of Boat Worlds

**Chapter III: Best of Boat Worlds**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! You can thank laziness, writer's block, and a hectic lifestyle for it. But if not for the kind reviews and the many followers, I doubt I would have ever gotten off (or on) my ass to finish it. I feel bad I couldn't give a 100% amount of effort into this chapter but I've been staring at these same words for over three months now and no matter what I try, the right words can't find their way into the sentences so as always, yes, it's one of them "chunky" chapters. But I do hope you appreciate the parts where I put just a tiny bit more effort into writing.**

Press, stamp, pass… Press, stamp, pass…

It was the monotonous routine going on in Makarov's mind as he went about stamping all the documents piled upon his desk. He paid little mind to what was written on them as he carelessly gave all of them his approval. It's not like the Magic Council gave him much of a choice but to agree anyways.

When he placed the latest document down on his "finished" pile, he suddenly took note of how quiet the guild had gotten. He didn't remember when it had quieted down since he had just grown accustomed to all the raucous while he went to work on the paperwork. He assumed Natsu and his crew must have gone out; that was the only explanation he could think of. He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that for a few hours their guild hall wouldn't have to suffer any more damage.

But, just as he was relishing those precious seconds of peace and quiet, he suddenly heard the firebreather yell from below, "LAXUS! FIGHT ME!"

Hardly even a second after that, he felt the floor beneath him rumble, a tell-tale sign that his grandson must have sent the young lad crashing into the ceiling above them. He should know better than to test his luck. As he picked up the next sheet, preparing his stamp in the black ink pad, he heard sweet Mira's voice through the door. "Master, we're home," she called as she marched up the stairs.

Makarov had hardly a clue that they even left. She knocked on his office door and asked, "Are you in there? We have a surprise for you!"

A surprise? Usually a surprise from Mirajane meant a whole new pile of reports to file. As he made room for the new paperwork, he heard Laxus on the other side of the door as well. His deep voice said hopelessly, "Y'know, usually when it's a surprise, you're not supposed to tell them about it…?"

"But then how else is he supposed to know about it," Came Mirajane's cheerful response which had both Laxus and Makarov sighing helplessly.

Ignoring the airhead beside him, Laxus opened the door to find Makarov at his desk. "Getting comfortable there, Gramps?" Laxus asked as he stepped in.

Placing his stamp down, Makarov studied the two standing before him. Mira appeared lovelier than usual while Laxus, shed of his overcoat, appeared more casual. From the looks of it, Makarov was getting the sense that they had just returned from a date. "You two needed something?" He asked with his arms crossed.

Mira passed Laxus a cheerful grin, waiting for him to do the explaining. Although it was his idea, he had planned for Mira to be the one to break the news. After all, between the two of them, she was better at using words than he could ever hope to be. "Well…" Laxus began, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he wondered how to voice his thoughts. "We were thinking…" He motioned to Mira and himself, "That maybe it's time that…"

The moment Laxus had pointed to the two of them, he set up an image that most "shotgun fathers" found themselves dreading. The way his grandson was sweating as he dared to form his next words while his girlfriend beside him gently encouraged him… Was he really going to tell Makarov that he had taken Mirajane's hand in marriage!? The poor master put his hands over his ears and shook his head to shake away the horrible ideas that plagued his mind. Sure, he had told the boy to take the time to enjoy life – sniff the flowers was how he put it – but this was all too sudden! And why did it have to be Mirajane, the guild's pin-up girl? Who could possibly replace her as their new model, because let's face it; despite how hot she is and will remain, once she's married her fame will definitely decline. No man would dare ogle at a taken woman especially when her husband was Laxus Dreyar.

Before either man could finish their thoughts, the door to Makarov's office was kicked open and in came First Master Mavis, a resentful look on her face. As if she hadn't just intruded in on a family meeting, with her bare feet hardly making a sound, she crossed the room to Makarov's side where she then turned to face the two S-Class mages. Laxus, having lost his train of thought when she entered, raised an eyebrow at the little girl and asked, "What's with the sourpuss?"

With the frown on her face becoming more distinct, she pointed an accusing finger at the couple and sobbed, "Laxus and Miss Mira are heading off on their honeymoon without me…!"

Her statement sent the men's jaws dropping to the floor while Mira simply passed her a confused look as she cocked her head to the side.

"Honeymoon?"

"H-HONEYMOON!?" The three questioned simultaneously – Mirajane being the calmest of the trio.

"Don't pretend," Mavis continued, "I saw you two coming out of the booking station. I can't imagine what else you two could be doing there."

"Obviously you're not thinking hard enough," Laxus grumbled just loud enough for the group to hear.

"You've piqued my interest now, Laxus," Makarov stated, now calmed down after the ludicrous thought of Laxus' proposal to Mirajane having flown out the window. "If a honeymoon isn't around the corner, then what were you and Mirajane doing there?"

He looked to Mira, hoping for some help to which she giddily replied, "We were booking a family vacation for you, Master. To the Pegras Isles, I believe."

Makarov, after receiving the news, didn't seem as ecstatic as they thought he would be as he remained poised as a statue, arms crossed as he pondered. After a few seconds, the silence, which had developed in the few seconds, eventually broke. "I'm afraid that's not something I could do," he admitted tiredly. "I can hardly leave for a day without the brats causing some sort of destruction. To think a whole week away…" He shuddered at the thought of coming home to a pile of rubble and debris that was once his guild.

"But Master…" Mirajane frowned. Again she looked to Laxus for support but, to her shock, he simply shrugged nonchalantly before he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders.

"Alright then," he said, "No point in wasting the tickets. Mira and I will just go without you. Alone. All by ourselves on an island resort for seven days…" He passed her a devious, albeit sexy, smirk which failed to go unnoticed by Makarov's sharp eyes.

Makarov didn't doubt that the two lovebirds had already gone and done the nasty, but to think what kinky thoughts ran through his grandson's mind when he was well aware that the guild and all its members were miles away… Though it defied human anatomy, Makarov imagined the two of them returning with thirty-three great grandchildren in tow. That image accompanied by Laxus' sadistic smirk was enough to make the old man reconsider staying home.

Clearing his throat and feigning nonchalance, the short master made his way to his desk and pulled out a suitcase from underneath. "Well, if you put it _that _way then I guess you don't give me much of a choice. I would hate to waste this offer of kindness especially if Mira went out of her way to help with the planning." He glanced at the First Master and said, "How about you help me pack, First?"

With her mood having taken a 180 degree turn, Mavis, now excited as ever, bounced about the office cheering, "Family vacation!" while tossing the once tidy paperwork to and fro. Laxus scratched his head nervously while Mira smiled at the scattered documents falling from the sky. Hopefully those could be easily sorted…

In the midst of tossing tropical button-ups, sunscreen, swim trunks and the like into the open briefcase, much to the couple's amusement, Makarov suddenly stopped as he returned his gaze back to the lovebirds. "Now hold on a second. If you and I are going to be gone, then who's going to look after the guild?"

"About that…" Laxus began nervously…

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

"So you've finally taken your own advice, eh Gramps?" Gildarts said with a big goofy grin on his rugged face. He patted Laxus on the back, causing a low grumble to rise from the younger man, and continued speaking. "When Laxus here told me he needed my help, I thought he wanted to court little Miss Mira over there. Little did I know, right? He's already gone and had se-" Before he could speak anymore, both Dreyars had slugged him.

"Now are you sure this is a good idea," Makarov asked Laxus as they glared down at the womanizer who was currently tending to his smarting cranium.

"Hey," the Dragonslayer responded, "You trusted him once with the guild didn't you? Besides, if anyone can keep Natsu and the others in check it would be him." Though, and Laxus purposely failed to admit this, who was going to keep Gildarts in line? "You can't reconsider now that we're already this far."

Indeed, after a week of packing and preparation, the Dreyars, Mirajane, and Mavis were finally ready to depart on their vacation; their guild members having accompanied them to Hargeon to bid their farewells. All that was left now was to board the vessel that would carry them to Paradise Island. If Makarov backed up now that would result in a lot of disappointed faces and would most likely result in further damage to the guild for some reason or another.

"Go enjoy yourself Gramps," Gildarts whispered to the old man. "I'll stay put for a while. And besides, someone's gotta' keep Sparky out of trouble, eh?"

Normally Laxus would have struck the man, but seeing as how he was willing to put aside that fighting spirit of his – something he couldn't have done even for his late wife – he passed the older man a gentle smile which Gildarts returned with a wink.

With the last of the passengers boarding the ferry, Laxus, while carrying the majority of the luggage, approached Mirajane who was currently engaged in a conversation with her younger siblings and the Thunder Legion. "I'm sorry I didn't consider bringing you two along…" He heard Mira say regrettably to Elfman and Lisanna.

Lisanna flapped her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly Mira," she assured her older sister, "You've been so busy lately, you deserve some time away from everyone. Besides, I know how difficult it must be to try to get some quality time with Laxus."

While Mirajane blushed at her baby sister's comment, Freed added in, with that serene voice of his, "Indeed Mira. You two deserve this trip. Don't let us ruin it for you."

Not one to be left out of the conversation, Bickslow snaked an arm around his fellow team member's shoulder and with his free hand he pointed a thumb back towards Evergreen and Elfman who were currently caught up in one of their arguments and smirked. "Yeah, and don't worry about that little bro' of yours. I'll make sure to have all my babies monitoring them for the next week." Of course he had to end his statement in vintage Bickslow-fashion with his tongue dangling out.

"It's…much appreciated." Mira responded nervously.

Eventually Laxus reached the group, placing a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Are you ready," he asked her.

Before she could reply, the limbs of Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen, who had briefly diverted her attention from the Strauss male, threw themselves around their leader, squeezing the life out of him. "Take care Laxus!" "Don't get yourself into too much trouble now!" "We're gonna' miss ya' bud!"

Releasing a hopeless sigh, Laxus peeked over at Mirajane who was giggling at the picturesque sight before her. At least once he freed himself from these confines, his lovely Mirajane would be all his for a week… It was definitely worth the spine-breaking and rib-cracking death grip he was currently enduring.

"Alright, get off me," he hollered to the trio. "I'm only going to be gone a week so try not to cause too much hell when I'm gone." Upon saying that, he pointed to each of them individually, "Evergreen, you and Elfman try to keep the lovers' spat to a minimum. I don't want to come home to play a therapist." Evergreen and Elfman both gawked at his demand but before either of them could call him out, his finger landed on Bickslow. "As for you, you try to be anything or anyone but yourself."

"Aw," Bickslow began, "But what about 'Be yourself – everyone else is taken'?"

"Shut it," Laxus said, proceeding to shift his gaze to Freed. "And Freed, try not to contact me every thirty seconds."

The Rune Mage delivered a gentlemanly bow as he spoke, "As you wish."

Once the orders were given, the ferry's melancholic horn was blown, a sign that it was just seconds from departing. Mavis and Makarov, who had long boarded the vessel, looked over the railing and called out, "Hey, hurry up you slowpokes! Or do you plan on swimming?"

"I guess that's our signal," Mirajane said to her Dragonslayer. "Take care you guys," she waved before running off to join the others on the boat.

Before Laxus could do the same, he felt Bickslow's hand on his shoulder. Turning around to meet his gaze, he instead received a paper bag to the face. "You might need this," the puppeteer said in a snarky tone.

"What the…" Looking at the bag, Laxus wondered what his partner had meant by this offering but Freed cleared the answer up for him.

"The fact that you're willing to go on a boat ride with Miss Mira despite your condition is very admirable Laxus. If only all men were as chivalrous to their counterparts as you are."

Damn. He had completely forgotten all about this part of the "vacation."

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Well, this was a major strike to his man-card. Here he was, the high and mighty Laxus Dreyar, lying in a sick bed while his girlfriend sat at his side, probably chuckling on the inside. Had it been due to any other condition, such as sustaining injuries from slaying a dragon or taking in poison for the sake of his loved ones, his pride would still be intact. But suffering from motion sickness? The curse of being a Dragonslayer…

He had been lying here for about an hour and a half now with Mira patiently beside him as he waited for sleep to take him. He kept his face turned away from her, a maneuver he believed to help him avoid further embarrassment, and shut his eyes. Their cabin was all together peaceful and the perfect place to take a nap, but when the contents of your belly were swishing back and forth with the waves…the difficulty increased by a tenfold.

He let out a little "hmph" as he twisted his body so that his back was now facing her. Mira didn't seem to notice as she proceeded to flip through the magazine she had found lying in the nightstand. As she did so, she unconsciously began humming which caused Laxus' ears to perk up. Even when there wasn't a beat or a tune to her random hums, she still sounded beautiful…

Chancing a quick glance over his shoulder at her, he marveled at the sight of her sitting in her chair, indulging herself in media gossip while clad in a sheer white cover up revealing the equally white bikini underneath. This vacation was for her as well. She should be out on the deck with the others, not cooped up in here with him.

Letting out a grunt, he turned his head back away from her and muttered, "You don't have to wait here with me…"

Finally taking her eyes off the magazine, she looked over at him in his depressed state and replied sincerely, "I don't mind, Laxus." To back up her statement she smiled that lovely smile of hers which, had he been looking at her, would have dusted his cheeks pink.

Refusing to take any of her stubbornness, he grumbled back, "Just go join Gramps and Mavis…" Last he saw them they were enjoying the deck's swimming pool, completely ignorant of the sickness he was suffering. Then again, the boat had hardly been given a chance to depart before Bickslow's barf bag would come in handy, so who knows what they were up to now.

Mirajane, conscious of his pride, passed him a small smile. "I'm okay, Laxus, really…" Before he could make another retort, she leaned over the mattress and planted a kiss to his cheek. "Besides," she whispered as she watched the color of his cheeks redden, "it wouldn't be much of a vacation if I didn't spend it with you…" And truer words couldn't have been spoken. She would have rather spent her week back at Fairy Tail serving drinks and approving mission slips if it meant Laxus would be only a few steps from her.

The She-Devil wins again against the Thunder Dragonslayer. "F-fine…" He submitted, pulling the covers over his head. "Suit yourself." He heard her giggle before she went back to her magazine. Within a few more minutes, her humming resumed and Laxus couldn't help but find himself entranced by the noise once again. Within a few more minutes of listening to her lullaby, he drifted to sleep…

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Once her lover had descended into a state of calm, Mira, after delivering one final kiss to his forehead, opted for a breath of fresh air and a drink out on the deck. Hopefully Laxus would remain asleep by the time they reached land. As soon as was out on the deck, a cheerful Mavis, who was floating around in a ducky swim ring, greeted her. "Miss Mira!"

Makarov, who was currently being pampered by one of the ladies of the boat, took a peek out from behind his sunglasses and waved at the barmaid. "Where have you been Mira? They had a swimsuit contest going on just a few minutes ago. The girls, as pretty as they were, didn't hold a candle to you!"

"Oh Master…" Mira scolded playfully while approaching the pool Mavis was currently occupying. She was offered a variety of cool drinks by the busboys as she attempted to cross the distance between herself and her masters and although all of them looked – and smelled – tempting, she finally decided on some simple coconut juice.

However, before she could get a quick sip, the cruise ship's smooth sailing suddenly took on a rocky turn causing all those aboard, including Mirajane, to slip and fall. Suddenly on high alert, evidence of her S-Class rank, Mirajane switched her glance back and forth as she sought out the cause of the sudden rocking. Only a few things could cause a quake like that and her senses were telling her that it wasn't an earthquake. Was there a wizard among them? She needn't speculate long however as the true culprit made its appearance; rising out from the ocean depths and coming to an impressive height that blocked out the summer sun and shadowed over all the vacationers…

**~XxxxxxxxxxxX~**

"Oh my…" Mirajane placed a palm on her cheek as she realized the position that she, and some of the other crew members, were in. With a large sticky tentacle wrapped around her petite waist, she was hoisted over 50 feet in the air and looking into the eyes of a huge squid.

Despite the raucous caused by the others, she could hear Master Mavis, who was only a few tentacles away, yell excitedly, "Look Makarov! A squid!"

With arms crossed, Makarov accessed the predicament and nodded absently to the ghost as she began sucking on the limb that held her. As the taste of raw fish and sea water touched her taste buds, the first master immediately pulled away as she let out a "blech." "It's gross," she whined, "Someone get me down!"

Down in the cabins, a once sleeping Laxus was given a rude awakening as the violent rocking of the ship caused him to roll off his comfy bed and collide with the floorboards below. "What the hell…" He grumbled as he took in his surroundings. He was definitely still in the cabin and out on sea, as his stomach had told him, but upon further investigation of the room, it seemed as if the whole cabin had been flipped upside down during the few minutes he was asleep. Vases that had rested on the shelves were nothing but shards on the floor and paintings that decorated the walls lie in their cracked frames.

"What's going on," he muttered to himself as he pulled himself to his feet to resettle himself on the edge of the bed. He would have loved to just forget about everything and head back to bed, but as the swaying continued, his delicate ears suddenly picked up yelling coming up from the deck. Switching his glance over his shoulder, he took note of the empty chair Mira had occupied earlier and at the realization that she was gone, his eyes widened.

Forcing his stomach to cooperate with him, the blonde staggered to his feet and made his way down the hallways. As he headed for the door heading out towards the deck, the yelling emitted got louder and by now he was able to discern that it was more than just one person who was doing the screaming. Just as he was prepared to push open the door, he wondered what had the crew in such a panic…

Gently pushing open the door, he expected to be greeted with a tidal wave, a storm cloud, or even an attacking Dark Guild…Not a freaking kraken! His jaw dropped at the sight of the monster and normally, he would have taken the time to admire the mystical creature, but upon seeing who he had in his grip, his priorities shifted. "M-Mira!" He called out to the takeover mage.

His voice caught the attention of his friends who turned their heads to the young man. "Laxus!" Mavis cheered excitedly. "You're here to save us!"

"H-hang on…" The Lightning mage muttered as he stumbled over to the rail. With the waters being even more unsteady with the kraken swishing it about, he felt his stomach was being flipped upside down and bouncing side to side. His motion sickness was becoming quite apparent now as he hung his head over the side of the boat.

Mavis shook her head hopelessly at him and waved her hand dismissively. "Just kidding…"

"Hey," a male's voice called from above, "don't you go puking all over my boat!" It was the captain from the looks of it which made Laxus wonder, if he wasn't steering the boat, who was?

Shaking his head in an attempt to quell his stomach's natural dislike for the rocky waves, he focused his attention back to his lovely Mira who was currently cheering for him, clearly not concerned about the gravity of the situation. "You can do it Laxus!" Always his personal cheerleader…

Forcing down the food that threatened to escape his stomach, he clenched his fist and concentrated on his opponent. He wasn't going to let this creature get away with putting his hands – er, tentacle – all over his girlfriend. That was his privilege and his alone.

Raising his fist into the air he began to mutter an incantation, "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder…"

Makarov and Mavis caught wind of his chant and they widened their eyes, exchanging fearful glances with one another. "He's not really going to do _that _move is he," Mavis shivered and not from the wet extremity that held her either.

"…Plunge from the heavens, and reap destruction…"

At his final choice of words, Makarov let out a sigh. "Oh yeah he is…"

"Raging Bolt!"

Seconds later, a giant thunderbolt blasted from the sky, striking the kraken on the cranium, before traveling through its limbs and ultimately zapping the hostages. As the monster squid tumbled backwards into the depths from whence it came, the passengers were released from its grip and were now all free falling into the ocean.

Ignoring the falling passengers before him, Laxus instead kept his eye on Mirajane and waited for the right moment to leap off the boat and catch her before they both collided with the water. They sunk only a few feet underneath before they both resurfaced along with the others who were currently all glaring at "Sparky." Clearly, they didn't appreciate being zapped by their supposed savior as he had ruined all their hairdos, gave them some minor burns, and even tore off a few pieces of clothing.

Shrugging, he looked down at the blue-eyed girl in his arms and smirked. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer to him and whispered hotly, "Well, this wouldn't be the first time I've felt your thunder."

As his smirk grew dangerously wider, he closed the distance between their lips, unbothered by the stares they received as they shared a kiss. For all he cared, she was the only one in his world right now…

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for the support as always. Again I'm sorry for the long wait for the poor chapter. Feel free to leave your hate mail and threats in your reviews!**


End file.
